1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to coaxial cable end connectors of the type employed in the cable television industry. More particularly, the present invention relates to a compression connector that has minimal parts and a low manufacturing cost.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional coaxial cable typically is comprised of a centrally located inner electrical conductor surrounded by and spaced inwardly from an outer cylindrical electrical conductor. The inner and outer conductors are separated by a dielectric insulating sleeve, and the outer conductor is encased within a protective dielectric jacket. The outer conductor can comprise a sheath of fine braided metallic strands, a metallic foil, or multiple layer combinations of either or both.
A typical coaxial compression connector includes four parts: a connector body, a threaded fastener for securing the connector to an equipment port such as a radio frequency (RF) port, a tubular post contained within the connector body, and a compression sleeve. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,257 to Szegda, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention and incorporated herein by reference, discloses a compression type coaxial cable end connector comprising a connector body having a tubular inner post extending from a front end to a rear end, and including an outer collar surrounding and fixed relative to the inner post at a location disposed rearwardly of the front post end. The outer collar cooperates with the inner post to define an annular chamber with a rear opening. A fastener at the front end of the inner post serves to attach the end connector to a system component. A tubular locking member protrudes axially into the annular chamber through its rear opening.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 7,241,172 to Rodrigues et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a coaxial cable connector with three parts: an annular post having an axial bore, a cylindrical collar movably coupled to the post, and a nut rotatably coupled to the post. The cylindrical collar locks directly to an enlarged outer portion of the post to retain the prepared end of a coaxial cable.
There remains a need for a coaxial compression connector that is easy to assemble onto a prepared cable end, that locks securely on the cable end with a high holding strength, and that has a minimal number of parts that are manufacturable with high precision in high volumes at low cost.